Wind Beneath My Wings
by Kaiser-Chan
Summary: When Wufei is injured, will Heero be able to tell Wufei his feelings for him?


Title: Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
Author: Tawny Dragon  
  
E-mail: shinigamii@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 1+5/5+1, little hinting of 3+4  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Course Language, People having a hard time expressing their feelings for each other.. (Don't all of our G-Boys have the same problem? *ponders* Maybe its Gundam hereditary…)  
  
Disclaimer: As usual poor Tawny Dragon owns nada. I NEVER OWN ANYTHING! Not even this computer. Jeez.. Anyway, Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise etc. and 'Wind Beneath My Wings' belongs to Bette Midler or her people or anything like that. Oh! One thing I DO own is this story – I'm not sure why you would take it – But please.. Talk to me first.  
  
1  
  
Notes: All I can say – basic idea for Heero and Wufei fic… It took ages to come to. Bloody Muse. Always on vacation..  
  
Wind Beneath My Wings – By Tawny Dragon  
  
"HEERO! COME HERE NOW! WE HAVE A SITUATION!"  
  
"Huh?" muttered Heero as he looked up from his laptop. He didn't really care! He just hoped Duo hadn't been making cookies and burned them – he wasn't going to eat them anyway. They were always burnt, and only god knows what Duo puts into them..  
  
"NO, I'M SERIOUS HEERO! GET YOUR JAPANESE ASS HERE NOW!"  
  
Heero groaned silently as he shut down his laptop. He ALWAYS had to help Duo out of his messes… 'I hope he didn't kill the hairdryer again – He isn't the only one who likes to dry their hair!' Heero pondered to himself as he made his way upstairs. "Oh Heero! What took you so long?" exclaimed Quatre. Heero was surprised to see his crystal blue eyes were filled with tears. "It's Wufei," Trowa said from behind Quatre.  
  
"Wufei?" Heero felt as though his stomach had been thrown of a cliff. Quatre looked at him sympathetically. "He was hurt pretty bad. He has serious head injuries and concussion," Trowa told him, pulling Quatre into his arms just to make sure he was okay and still breathing. "Oh.." Heero said softly, brushing his brown hair from his face. "Duo is in there with him – He went out looking for him," Quatre told him as he snuggled into Trowa's arms. "Can I?" Heero asked, not willing to finish the sentence. Trowa nodded, indicating. "If you need us, we'll be down stairs," Quatre told him as the walked down the staircase. Heero watched them go with a heavy heart, then turned around and looked at the door. He took a deep breath and walked in…  
  
***  
  
"Heero! Finally! What took you so long?" hissed Duo, glaring at him as he walked in. Heero pretended not to hear him. He only had eyes for one person. Wufei was unconscious with a bloodied bandage around his head, his right arm was in a sling and he looked very bruised. In fact, his whole body was bruised. Duo looked at him for a minute," He'll be okay, Heero. Don't worry." Heero turned around to look at him. Duo also looked a little bruised and also had Wufei's dried blood on him. "Have a bath and go to bed. Tell Quatre and Trowa to do the same thing too," Heero told him. Duo looked relieved, "Thanks Hee-Chan." Heero watched him until he walked out of the room, then turned back to Wufei. "Wufei," he said softly, brushing his silky raven hair out of his closed eyes. "One of us should have gone with you on that mission," he hissed. He couldn't help but remembering the events of the day before...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING ON THE MISSION ALONE, CHANG! IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" Heero yelled, glaring coldly at Wufei. "I was given a ONE-PERSON mission, at that's how I intend to take it," Wufei hissed back, while the other three just watched in awe. "The Doctors have lost a FEW SCREWS, and they don't know the situation on Earth!" Heero snarled, trying not to hit him. He knew he would regret that action later. "I don't give a FLYING FUCK!" yelled Wufei, stunning the others. "Hey Wu, that's my line," joked Duo, trying to lighten the mood. But he quickly stopped when Wufei glared at him. "Wufei, someone is GOING TO GO WITH YOU! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOUR 'FUCK' IS DROWNING, SWIMMING OR DANCING!" Heero snapped, tiredly brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. "Well," Wufei said coldly, "My 'fuck' is flying out the door right now. Don't you DARE follow me." The next moment the door slammed shut.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I wish one of us had went after you, Wufei. And it should have been ME, not Duo going to find you."  
  
As he looked at Wufei, a song he'd heard on the radio earlier that day played through his head. 'I hate that song! Get out, get out, GET OUT!' he mentally yelled. Actually, as he thought about it, it DID suit Wufei. 'What the hell.. No one can here me,' Heero thought as fluffed Wufei's pillows. As Heero started singing, a beautiful tenor echo filled the room.  
  
"It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.."  
  
Heero smiled softly, as he ran his hands through Wufei's hair. Thank god no one could hear him..  
  
"So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.."  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile softly. Even though Wufei had just been through hell, he had such a peaceful expression on his elegant face..  
  
"Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.."  
  
'I wish I had the guts to tell you, Wufei. I'm meant to be the 'Perfect Solider' when I'm the 'Perfect Wimp,' Heero thought, as he ran his finger lightly down Wufei's jaw line, imagining kissing those exotic lips..  
  
"It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.."  
  
Heero stopped singing for a minute. "I really would be nothing with out you, Wufei. If you don't survive this – The Five Loonies are going to have to find a new Pilot 01 and 05," he told him, wishing he could hear.  
  
"Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings,  
  
'cause you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.."  
  
***  
  
*Wufei's POV*  
  
".. Did you ever know that you're my hero.."  
  
'Huh?' I mentally exclaimed, not opening my eyes. 'Where the hell am I? Oh yes. Oz defeated me again," I thought. Lucky me..  
  
"..You're everything I wish I could be.."  
  
'Me?' I pondered. I recognized the voice from somewhere. It was a beautiful tenor, voice moving like liquid through the words.. God, it was beautiful.. 'That voice… Duo's? Nah.. His voice cracks on the high notes.. Trowa's? Trowa Barton singing? Now that's funny.. Quatre's? No, it was more nasal than Quatre's.. That means.. Oh no.. It's him. Of all people, it has to be him..' I mentally moaned,  
  
"..I could fly higher than an eagle.."  
  
'What does he mean? I don't understand you, Heero,' I thought.  
  
"..For you are the wind beneath my wings.."  
  
'Now I do..'  
  
"Heero?" I asked, opening my eyes and finding myself eye to eye, with Heero Yuy.  
  
*End of Wufei's POV*  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Heero?" Wufei asked, cracking open his dark orbs. "Wufei," Heero replied, even though he was screaming obscenities inside. "Did you mean any of that song?" Wufei asked, reaching up to take his hand. "Yes. Are you mad?" Heero asked, prepared for anything from 'YOU UNJUST BASTARD!' to 'EWW!'  
  
"No. On the contrary, I'm quite pleased," Wufei told him, reaching up to run his fingers through Heero's silky brown hair. "Pleased?" Heero squeaked, capturing Wufei's hand. "Pleased. Now, can you please finish of the song? It's very pleasant," Wufei told him, looking deep into Heero's Prussian depths. Heero managed a nod.  
  
"Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings,  
  
'cause you are the Wind Beneath My Wings..  
  
Oh, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the Wind Beneath My Wings..  
  
Fly, fly fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the Wind Beneath My Wings..  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
thank God for you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.."  
  
Wufei smiled at Heero," You're an excellent singer! Where did you learn to sing like that?" Heero blushed lightly, "Nowhere. It just.. Happened." Wufei smirked slightly, "It doesn't just 'happen'. You must have been born with the talent." Heero blushed, "Maybe." Wufei sighed and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. "You're not going anywhere," Heero told him firmly. Wufei managed a half-hearted grown. "Oh. Well then, if I can't sit up to get to you – You're going to haft to come down here to me," Wufei told him, grabbing his shirt and pulling Heero on top of him. "What am I supposed to do now I'm down here?" Heero asked Wufei, playing with his raven strands. "Hmm.. I know!" exclaimed Wufei sarcastically; pulling Heero down further so Heero's lips touched his own. "What about your arm?" asked Heero, running his finger over Wufei's bottom lip. "I'll tell you if it hurts," Wufei told him, snagging Heero's lips.  
  
1.1 ***The rest, my friends, can be left up to your imagination.. ***  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 THE END  
  
  
  
Finally! It's over! That was hard.. Stupid 'POV's.. Why do Anime characters have to have a 'POV'? I mean, It's SO ANNOYING! *Rants on for a few minutes* Oh, POV is 'Point Of View' if you didn't know. I didn't know at first either! Anyway, comments welcome, friendly criticism welcome, flames welcome – But be prepared to be laughed at!  
  
Tawny Dragon © - Don't you love that sign? Kawaii! ^_^ 


End file.
